


Year 2029

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Logan (2017) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, dont worry - Fandom, will have sex
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Avengers Infinity War, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Logan (2017), Relationship Issues, Smut, abandoned, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is abandoned and bad, sorry I won't be continuing it. The story was about the Steve and Bucky adopting Laura after the tragic death of her Logan.





	Year 2029

The equivocal events of our future are never always ominous. Especially for Steve, who has certainly experienced an unimaginable amount of sudden gifts and obstacles in his lifetime. Yet he found himself being surprised when receiving a 3am call from Logan, his former colleague who Steve never had the chance to call his friend. Eleven years after their first encounter and since residing in Mexico, Steve had lost almost all of his contacts to his colleagues from the war. The age of heroes had perished and along with it, the pillars of society and order in the States. Although, Steve had hoped to keep his confidence in humanity, without it, strangely enough, he was indifferent. Surprised to learn that he had never needed more than Bucky and a place to call home.

Since Bucky had a taken a liking to Logan, Steve listened in the dark of his kitchen after taking the call. It seemed alarming to Steve that Logan sounded desperate. His voiced croaked at the mention of a young girl’s name but Steve didn’t need much convincing.

“Yes, I’ll go but…’ Steve says despite the warning in his head.

“Fuck.” It sounds like Logan is driving illegally fast. The line cuts off. _The Mexican border in 24 hours? Yeah, that’s doable._

Steve glances inside the bedroom with the keys to their pickup truck in his right hand. He leaves with nothing but the image was Bucky clinging onto the bedsheet like Steve clings onto him. Bucky, who is still in the jeans he had left in. For two days, without a call, Steve panicked in such anguish that Steve imagined widowed women do during wars. Steve worried, and his mind wondered into many dark places during those hours, but what worries him most is that he is not sure if he would like to know the details of Bucky’s private life. A life he never cared to share with Steve.

 

It isn’t a good decision to keep Bucky in the dark about this, but Steve’s afraid of the prospect of Bucky trying to convince him out of it. The other reason why he leaves without speaking with Bucky is due to the fact he can’t bring himself to wake him up, for a number of reasons.

The truck roars with ignition and Steve pulls out of the curb. Looking back to his old villa from the rear view mirror, lingering onto what lies there as he steps on the accelerator. He drives through the sunrise and arrives close to noon. Bucky doesn’t call.

The place is not deserted.  There are a few medical vans and rehabilitation unions, some of which Steve had helped form when the mutant’s crisis began. It makes Steve anxious. A man known as Eclipse briefs him about the situation. Steve listens, sick to his stomach upon hearing the details of the inhumane program that those kids had went through.

It’s almost midnight. The look-outs near the border report no sign of people approaching. The people at the camp begin to eat but Steve is in his truck, looking through old pictures of Bucky and him on his phone. Bucky calls, but immediately the crowd of people scurry into their vehicles. Hooting to alert Steve. Steve cuts the phone call.

He follows them, the red of the vehicles rear lights reflect off his glass. There must be at least ten vans here for the children. Steve wonders if it is in Laura’s best interest to stay with Steve. _You must keep her safe._ Logan’s words swirl in his mind.

When they come to a halt, Steve releases a breath of frustration. The vehicles are parked in a “U” assembly. Steve approaches the crowd cautiously. Markus is looking at a clip board in his hands.

“I just gotta recognize which kid is which from what information we have before I can tell you which one she is” He says without looking up. A lot of the kids start sitting in the vans, drinking water. Steve looks at every kid he can in the dark, not responding.

“There’s fewer than we expected” Markus whispers and Steve’s stomach drops. He knew what happened to government property that tried to flee the country. He knew all too well. It wasn’t good. 

‘Tell me Markus. Do you think its best if the kid is separated?” Steve asks, he frowns with concern.

Markus stops scanning the board in his hands and looks up to meet Steve’s eyes. He smiles, reassuring.

“These kids need homes and they won’t get that where we’re going with our budget. They’ll eventually be separated anyway but there’s no saying she can’t keep contact with her friends” That’s enough for Steve to confirm his decision.

 

Five minutes later Steve’s standing in front of a small girl with fiery gaze. Her clothes are covered in blood. It is enough for Steve to understand why Logan didn’t make it. Although Steve hadn’t known the man, his heart aches with that insight.

She looks at him expectantly. Steve’s Spanish is definitely not impressive enough to hold a conversation. He pulls out a candy bar from his pocket and offers it to her, mimicking the cautiousness a human would take when approaching a wild beast, but Laura is sweet enough to take it from him. She stands there, longing for sleep with both her hands at her side. She looks tired, Steve tries his best not to break down at the sight of her.

“C’mon Laura, let’s take you home” That word lingers in her mind. Images of the past day flash brutally in her head, the man in front of her reminds her nothing of her father but the sweetness of his voice soothes her. She follows into the back seat when Steve opens the door for her. She lies down in the backseat.

“Get ready for a long ride” Steve says. She doesn’t say anything.

 

The ride isn’t pleasant. She doesn’t eat the food and sobs during the first hour of the journey. Her back turned to Steve as she lies with her face buried in the crook of the car seat. When she finally sleeps, Steve rubs his face with his hand.

They pass their town and in the distance is the familiar scene of his home. He wonders about Bucky.

Bucky sees the truck coming and stops pacing in the living room to breathe out and release his anger. He understands he has no right to be angry after abandoning Steve yet again for nights. He wants to blame Steve for it, he really does. It would make things easier for him but it’s never Steve’s fault. It’s not his fault that Bucky feel suffocated all day with him even after all these years, it’s not Steve’s fault Bucky still feels like he doesn’t deserve Steve.

As soon as the car stops, Bucky sits down suddenly. Quickly he picks up a book from the table in order to mask his unforgivable agitation. The handle turns and in walks Steve. Bucky realizes he’s holding the book upside down and grumbles, slamming the book on the table, catching Steve’s attention. Steve looks surprised, bucky notices that his beard is shaven, driving Bucky crazy with want.

“Hey, Buck” He half smiles. Bucky gets up aggressively. That’s something Steve learned about Bucky in the past few years, Bucky could go about doing any commotion aggressively, whether it be washing dishes or making love, but he never treats Steve bad. Not until his reoccurring disappearance.

“Sorry” Bucky slams his mouth on Steve’s in few quick strides. Without noticing the smaller hands which come out to push him at his waist, Bucky stumbles back a step. Staring at the young girl who shockingly wields two sharp blades in both her hands. Her grimace resembles a wild cat. Steve frantically waves his hand, coming to grasp her shoulders.

“No he’s not bad. He’s my Husband” She lowers her hands, turning halfway to face Steve. All while Bucky tries to figure out who the hell this young mutant whose power resembles one of Bucky’s former one night stands, is doing inside his home. 

“What?” She asks confused and in Spanish.

“He’s my husband and I was kissing him not attacking him” Bucky explains in Spanish. She turns to him, withdrawing her blades back inside of her knuckles.

“Married? Like Cinderella and prince charming from the book my mama used to read?” Bucky’s face masks whatever little emotion he’s willing to show with horror.

“Yes, the man behind you is Cinderella, just remember that. What’s your name?”

“Laura”

“My name is Bucky”

Bucky groans.

“Steve can I talk to you in the room?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
